Naruto's under world
by Inkdawn12
Summary: Will continue, but wount add often. William before being imprisoned is saved by three beings, whoo are the children of gods, and now is tasked with the job of protecting and rasing NAruto along with his savyers.


I own neither Naruto or Underworld.

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"**Demon/inner beast talking/Attack, technique"**

'**Demon/inner beast thinking'**

'_flashback'_

'**Master they are coming!**'

'I know.'

'**What shall we do?**'

'What we've always done we run, and if need to we will fight.'

This conversation had become redundant. My inner wolf and I had been on the run for some time. My brother Marcus had been turned on, by several of the vampires he had created, mainly his first two Amelia, and the bastered… Victor. My poor brother was nothing more than their puppet now, turning others, and doing as they wanted him to do.

Most of the others I have turned have been slaughtered if not all, but in honesty I feel its for the best. Those that I turn never go back to being human, they are (or where as it would better be said) become nothing more but mindless animals. My brother's covenant, no the coventent have manged to sleigh most if not all off my turned and now track me. Its only a matter of time before they catch me.

It was a cool night, the sound of screams and howls had died down and been replaced by, the sound of horses and clattering armer. On top of one of the horses was a man with sliced backe gray hair, and cold blue eyes. "Report," Victor ordered. The soldier came up and saluted before he spoke. "We have traced the Lycon to the south of here about five miles. We have sent a grope to slow it down, and track its movements." Victor nodded satisfied with the answer.

Soon the world would be rid of the lycons. If only he knew.

I had been slowed by a guard of Victors men, It hadn't been much but I had lost precious time. I turned to start running and put as much distance between me and tyhouse accursed vampires, ut before I could take a step a needle attached to a chain both made of silver pierced me. "**Master**," my inner wolf cried as it took over. I was aweare of the pain when my wolf ripped out the chain, and the pain that followed when several more needles on chains pierced my body. My wolf thrashed about but my sholder, and arm had ben pireced by their silver leaving them useless. I heard Victor give an order ignoring my brothers protest. 'God and Mother moon, not a cage!'

"Should we save him now," A voice asked.

"Not yet," another replied deeper

"Their bring in the silver coffin it has to be know, or else a new champion will have to be found, and I doubt our parents would like that," a third interjected.

"He's right you know," the first a girl by the sound said.

The second voice sighed. "All right then lets go."

The cage came closer and my wolf howled. 'Looks like this is the end .' A wind suddenly came blowing away the two vampires who where bringing the cage back. I suddenly found my self engulfed in a small tornado, which painfully ripped out the silver chains causing me to howl in pain along with my wolf. I could hear my brothers call as the wind suddenly pushed out wards knocking every thing in the clearing. Three figures stood where the vampires and cage had once been.

There where a boy, a girl, and the last I could not tell because he wore a large object over his head hiding everything from sight. The boy was handsome in a word. If not for his tanned skin I would have thought him a vampire. The girl looked almost like a vampire, the only thing that told me she was not was her scent. Vampires always had an overpowering secant of flowers, and to a lesser exstent blood. The last one was dressed in all white the thing he war over his head looked to be an over trned jar with a rounded end.'

My wolf growled,. I tried to take back control but it was too late. My wolf pounced and I shut down our connection. I did not wish to view what my wolf was going to do to our would-be saviors.

Marcus watched in horror as his brother lunged at the people who apparently where trying to save him, The one who wore what looked like a mask of some sort, if the holes where any indication, turned and held up his hand, and to the astonishment of every vampire in the clearing William was forced back after colliding with some kind of force, a few sparks bouncing off his silver pelt as he landed.

Faster than even my improved vampire senses could follow theone in whitewas in front of William a hand on his head. From what I could see a soft glow seemed to come from where his gloved palm touched, Williams growls then slowly growing softer, and stopping. What happened next left us even more stunned.

The light it felt warm. My wolf was about to rip the persons hand off as soon as we felt him touch us, but then the light and warmth that came made us forget that. I felt calm, and soon the pain of my form shifting. My fur retreated back under my skin, my claws grew dull, and I felt my face and fangs retract. By the end of it I was human and my wolf was as quiet as it had ever been. I looked up and was able to get a good look at my rescuers.

The first one the leader the confident air surrounding him was any indication, was tall, with dark brown hair, and eyes to match. He wore a strange looking shirt that had the sleeves ripped off exposing his arms and the muscle that covered them. His pants where tied with a sash and open loosely at the bottom. Attached to his back was a basic brode sword, the hilt was all I could see but it told me the sword was well crafted and quiet expensive. Golden gard that ran up the center with three gems cut and polished embedded into the hilt in a straight line. Attached to the base was a cross of sorts.

The girl was dressed in black, her hair was black, even the hilt of her strange looking dagger and sword where black. Her skin oddly looked right, contrasting her dark cloths and hair with its porcelain color.

The last one was dressed in white and looked almost like a priest if it weren't for the thing on his head. In white glove covered hand was a staff with twin crescent moons interlocking in opposite directions making the empty space look almost like an eye. "William first of Lycon, we need you to come with us," the girl turned showing her green eyes. I stood and noticed for the first time that I was covered by white robe almost like what the third wore. Pulling it closer in attempt to a the least to cover my self I stood shakily not quiet use to being back on two human legs.

"He will not be going any ware with you," Victor said finally having come out of his stupor. Now that he was thinking clearly, he was furious. His face was red, or at least as red as a vampire's face could get to be. "All men Move in and kill the lycon, and those three if need be!" "No," Marcus cried as the soldiers pulled out their swords and began reloading the silver Harpoons and charged. The girl smirked and pulled out her dagger and sword. She ran her thumb across her blade from the base of the guard to the very tip, "scatter ***Shinohai.**" I watched as her sword suddenly turned gray and scattered as it became a cloud of ashes that circled them.

The vampires hesitated for a moment unsure of what the ashes could, but an order from Victor spurs them into action one more. Some jumped over the ashes still unsure of what they would do while the braver or more fool hardy simply ran straight into it. The ashes responded and wrapped around what ever they could, and pulled back pulling the ghost like image of the solders minus the armor. The girl smirked as she brought her dagger up the ashes closing in a trail of blue energy connecting the images held by the ashes and body.

The girl brought her dagger up and almost looked like she began to dance, but as I watched I noticed she cut through the strands that held the images, and with each on cut a vampire turned to ash. Once all where cut the girl opened her mouth and inhaled, the images being swallowed by her. The girl chewed a brilliant smile on her face, until she stopped a disturbed look on her face. She swallowed and began spiting, "Aw that was horrible," She cried. The one in white spoke for the firs time, giving me the idea of him being male. "I warned you vampire souls horrible tasting."

"F-fire," Victor shouted now scared at what he had just witnessed . The Soldiers wh maned the harpoons quickly took possession and began aiming. The boy with brown hair brought his hands together in what looked like a prayer, closing his eye, and breathe deeply. I heard the needles launch and the brown haired boy's eyes snapped open and unleashed a sudden gust of air that formed a wall of swirling air around us. The spears where either caught or deflected and pierced the ground. The third began swing his staff in a circle motion the moons slowly changing shape until it had become a three headed spear a 'trident'. "Marcus, first of the vampires I would suggest you find your self new ones, these are no good," the one in white said as he brought his trident down points first into the ground. Several pillars of flames suddenly came from the ground. I heard screams that where quickly silenced.

The wind died down and I saw that the only ones left where the three, my srelf and my brother. all that remained of the others where some ashes, and puddles of melted metal. Marcus came up a smile on his face. "William I am so glad to see you alive and well again," He came close but was stopped by the one in white. "As happy as I am for you two, we must be on our way," He said and swung his weapon black mist curling around them. When it cleared the only one in the clearing was the lone vampire.


End file.
